Overwatch Mercs'
by papern00b451
Summary: During a bloody fray in the ghostly town. The mercenaries fought off the hoard of robots and our favorite roommate magician is 'helping' out his buddy soldier of the mess he's in since he is now got involved along victimized from Soldier's lack of common sense slash blackmail. As the spell goes wrong for the Mercs'...they're now in the freaking future and time shenanigans happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's an Overwatch and TF2 fiction…so yeah. They're in the future. Also, I don't own Valve or Blizzards stuff.**

* * *

Somewhere within the desert of United States, pits of gravel that used to be fought over by two brothers is now deserted and overwhelmed by en mass of robots. Where their long lost brother, Gray Mann, secretly built his armada of machines and personally dealt his two brothers by assassinating them in a secluded Alamo base along trying to takeover Mann Co. for himself. Seeing the company has some value than the mere useless, deserted lands that Gray Mann's deceased father gave to his two idiotic brothers.

Unfortunately for Gray Mann's luck, it is own by Saxton Hale. A buff Australian dude who taken a lot of australium in his blood system like he's on steroids, where Gray Mann's father pass it on to Saxton's family line than his two brothers…which he smartly did since his two brothers are sort of…well, stupid and incompetent to handle a big company.

Knowing too well that Saxton will try to put up any resistance to defend his company, he amass his army of robots to try to seize the company by force and trying to make Saxton Hale surrender if he doesn't comply to his request.

Unfortunately again for Grey Mann, Saxton Hale 're-hired' all the former mercenaries who used to fight for the two brothers are now fighting back against the waves of robots that are trying to take over Saxton's company while Hale is out in vacation wrestling animals.

Right now, the battle remains a stalemate…until Soldier decided to let Merasmus join in their fray, which he baited tons of robots in a small, deserted town…with Merasmus trapped within the dark Ghost Town with him and his Mercenaries fighting.

" **WHAT IN THE BLOODY NAME DID YOU SAID SOLDIER!?"** Merasmus shouted in rage of what his 'friend' Soldier said to him, an overly patriotic yet delusional 'soldier' who fought in WW2…by himself against the Nazis in the 1940s.

"Come on Merasmus! This is our patriotic duty to defend America from the machine menaces that are built by the Russians! So I lured them over here with our U.S top secret in my left hand within this Ghost Town we're in so we can screw them up!" In by _'U.S secret,'_ it's a document of Mann Co. legal ownership and top secret intelligence of Mann Co. where Soldier somehow got it from Mann Co. and snitch to Grey Mann to lure him over here…as Merasmus wasn't happy that he got involve with their mess.

"WHAT DID YOU SAID!?" ***BOOM!*** Hearing an explosion rang out outside the base of operation that the Mercenaries settled in. Both of them spotted a tank near the top slope near the left entrance.

"You got to be kidding me Soldier, are you serious of wanting me to join in of your stupid feud with these robots?!" Mersamus then turn and glare at the Soldier as he's still smirking like a goof. He spotted the many mercenaries rushing out from the building to stop that Tank from blowing up their base.

"Ja! Vy Zhield iz up everyone! Everyone, get behind me if you want to live…or go run in front so I can experiment on your remains!" Outside, giant robots that strikingly resembled to Soldier's appearance are pouring out behind the tank.

The menacing machines fire out their illuminating missiles at them from their huge, gigantic rocket launchers. But in the right nick of time, a giant red force field developed in front of the psychotic Germanic doctor who's carrying a Medi-gun that can heals people…although he doesn't follow any medical protocols, medical procedures…or even the Hippocratic Oath as he tested his so called _subjects_ painfully as possible. Matter of fact, he experimented his mercenary allies like guinea pigs in _'unethical'_ ways.

"Hey doc, I need a healer here-oh SHIT!" A thin looking stranger then ran straight at the Medic where his left arm was missing, in addition to bleeding, he spoke very fast in his Boston accent which was his mental disorder for being a Boston native…unluckily, he got blown into smithereens when a rocket landed on him where his remains went flying all over the town.

Later after Scout's gory finale, a device then dropped onto the floor where his red hologram figure hummed in the air.

"Ah…Doktor? Are you going to revive Scout anytime soon?" The Heavy stared at the annihilate remains of the Scout as its raining blood…or organs, where he saw a red hologram of the former scout.

The Medic shakes his head and assured his giant Russian experiment that he doesn't need it.

"Nein, he'll be alright. Besidez, why do we need him while he's spawning back at the base all the time? He always dies, zo he doesn't need it." As the Medic's Germanic accent assured his giant, bald heavy weapons guy. The Heavy skeptically nodded to Medic's questionable, ethical predicament of his request.

"Anyhow, I'm almost fully charge-oh nein! ***BOOM!*** " Before he can trigger his burst of über within the Heavy's system, he notice his red barrier is fully depleted when he notice it flickered, fade in thin air, and bam! A projectile hit the two.

"That ain't right." An Engineer where he wears his hard hat and goggles covering his eyes, another missile went flying at him…which he's under the building…crafting his sentry to defend the hatch. Unfortunately, it wasn't effective enough that the Engineer thought.

He was easily taken down including with his sentry and dispenser by the giant robots barrage of critical missiles that will kill you in an instant. As the Engineer's gory remains painted all over on the walls and his hologram flickered ready to be revived…if the Medic can reach him.

To do the arrays of missile deafening any sound, a soft " ** _Nope!_** " echoed behind the flurry of fireworks exploding.

"Howdy do-!" Again, another poor mercenary got blown up when another missile landed on an unfortunate Australian (although he's a New Zealander) Sniper…painting the entrance near the Mercenaries' base of his own ichor.

"Oh gripe- **AUGHHH!"** A friendly Demo robot was unfortunately standing near the Sniper as he got blown up as well…but there was a flicker of a silhouette figure running away from the scene.

"Yo guys, I'm back from the…you got to be freaking kidding me." The Scout where he stepped out from the base after his little _resurrection_ to witness the crowd of robo-soldier gotten close to his base, his _'friends'_ were dead, and he only be greeted by amass array of missiles flying at him. Where his entire body turns into charred, burned, destroyed meat parts…with only his hologram remain for the Medic to revive him from the dead _again_ …which the Medic wouldn't likely do as his main goal is to collect money, not fight them to the death.

Seeing Soldier who was still inside the building, his face then turns into a frown and he looks back at Merasmus who is frowning as well from the Soldier's stupidity.

" _*Sigh* D_ o I have to do everything from cleaning up from your stupidity?" Turning to soldier, he simply answered him with a single word.

"Yes." As the Bombinomicon Wizard pitching the bridge of the nose from the Soldier's obliviousness of his sarcasm, he sighed again and holding up his prized book, the bombinomicon, where he begin to chant random, gibberish in the air.

" **Thee Bombinomicon, answer thy Merasmus's power and hast destruction on chrono and reality! Bring forth down on the inferiority of thy enemies into Armageddon to show upon subjugation, show upon supremacy upon your foes thou who dare question your power!"** When he finished his chant, the Soldier heard crackles coming out from the base, he look back to see the Tank is almost near to their hatch and saw many robot soldiers, waiting to fire out their missiles who will step out…he wasn't looking at them, he is looking up in the sky where he saw a bright light flickering.

Although, he didn't notice the tank was near to their hatch as it about to drop the bomb.

At that very moment, all the mercenaries behind the two are resurrected from the dead and saw soldier staring at the window from the outside. Curious, they look outside of what he's looking at.

"What are you looking at simpleton-what in holy Marie's name is that thing?" Calling out behind the Soldier is the Spy, who spoke first in his Frenchie accent and saw the cloud of bright light enveloping inside of itself where the light is expanding. Where the French man spoke apathetically like this happen all the time.

All the mercenaries then stare of what the hell they're seeing…not in a good way.

"Um yo guys…what the hell is that I'm seeing?!" As all the Mercenaries heard Scout cries like he's about to shit his pants of what he saw, the other Mercenaries didn't respond fast enough as they're engulf by a massive light and all of them scream in bloody Marie except for Merasmus who stood there watching.

When the light faded and the ball of light disappeared, the Mercenaries are gone and that's left standing is Merasmus…with the army of Robo Soldiers are gone including the Tank that once stood outside.

"HAHAHA! The experiment spell actually worked! Isn't that good Soldier…Soldier?" Turning around to boast his so called _friend,_ he finally then notices that all the Mercs' are gone from his sight of where they once stood there and the only one left in this room is himself.

"Ohhh blimey…I think I mix up my time teleportation spell with my oblivion spell…that couldn't be good- ***BANG!*** what in the bloody hell?" Shifting his body to the large metal door frame in front of him, amass of robots pouring within the base and pointing their guns at him.

"Oh Goddamn it."

* * *

 **Well there you have it…there in the future now and space-time doesn't like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's part two…so enjoy.**

* * *

 **[Somewhere in the future of 20xx]**

* * *

[Scout]

OhoohoHOOO man! That…that was a terrible experience, a straight up terrible experience!

Opening my eyes, my vision was all blurred up for a brief moment. But when my vision is all cleared up, I saw it was daytime already where the sun is shining, fucking rainbows are shining, and-oh God my fucking eyes!

Covering my eyes to avoid freaking blindness, I heard a familiar voice that I always hate.

"Get up to your feet you filthy Boston." Wait, who the hell you calling-oh…it's Spy. Great…

Seeing this smug asshole above me, he courteously extended his left hand to me to get my ass up, which I reluctantly grabbed his offer as he pulled me up to my feet.

"So…what the hell happen and where are-WOOooow!" I mean wow! Not in the bullshit Elves, Orcs, and Medieval humans bullshit wow. I mean wow like we're in the future which I saw some of my mercenary buddies staring at them in awe as well! Flying cars, shiny holograms, and all that future crap!

Everywhere around us looks WAY too futuristic, likely we're in freaking Australia with those douchebag Australians having those high-techy cities! Hogging all that Australium!

Yeah…possibly we're in Australia.

"So…are we in Australia by any chance? Yo Sniper, do you know how to use a freaking future phone and how it works, like what the Australians called the again…smartphones?" Yeah, I'm not into those deep nerdy shit topics; hope he simplifies it for us primitive minds to comprehend.

While he's looking around, trying to figure out if this is his home full of Australian assholes or not. He looks down to see a conveniently, place newspaper lying on the sidewalk…with people wearing strange clothing, hovering cars, and…robots that looks really familiar?

What I meant about the robots is that they look like me of those Scout bots…but this thing looks way too advanced for my taste as it doesn't show any bots, luster metal, and throwing newspapers for no reason…and they're still using newspapers in the future?

While the familiar bot is throwing newspapers, our Australian sniper picked up the trash newspaper that's lying on the ground and the Australian Sniper skimmed it.

"Well fellas, looking at the date of this thing was made. It's…howdy doody! We're in the bloody future in-!" Before he can say what the date is, an eagle suddenly appeared out of nowhere where it snatch the newspaper away from Sniper's hands as it flew away…so, we're not in Australia?

"So…are we in Australia?" And…the Sniper just snipes at me with a ' _serious'_ in air quote glare.

"No you bloody hoodlum! We're in the god forsaken future! So whatever we do here will probably cause time shenanigans of whatever. One thing is that we might change the future or the past!" Ah…timey wimey something? British gibberish, I don't have understood half of that shit?

Before I can speak any suggestion of this bullshit I'm hearing. Soldier, for no reason, pushes me to the ground and pointed his finger to a random direction where he shouted of a museum of something.

"High tech museum five O'clock!" Yeah, so?! What so freaking special about it you dumb, stupid klutz?

Getting up and brushing myself of Soldier's jackass personality and his severe lack of sanity that really pissing me off. I look over where he's bitching about to see a glowing museum…called Overwatch?

For some reason, I have this déjà vu feeling that we did this before?

"And…what is it so special?" Yet, the Soldier keeps pointing at it like a big baby.

"Come on, we'll probably learn something here private twinkle toe!" Argh! I hate that nickname!

"Yeah, yeah, just don't break anything because we don't want to pay anything for their crap." Agreeing with him from not caring, somehow, Medic seems to be interested about this place, so our sociopathic Doctor decided to go along with Soldier's idea.

"Ja…his excuse zeems valid, fine, lead the way Soldat." Yeah, yeah whatever, let's finish this and find a place to find some chicken and hit some chicks. I'm hungry and bored ya' know?

* * *

[Engineer]

This place we're in…doesn't feel right. How are these robots that we used to fight are out in the public in the godforsaken future doing public service and ant' attacking us? Does that mean Gray won? Since you know…we're in the future and sort of altered time in some way?

Darn, this is got complicated.

Ignoring the concepts of time n' reality and whatnot that would give me a migraine, we continue to walk towards this odd museum till I saw a poster hanging on the wall.

Catching my eyes, I saw an advertisement poster of this place called Overwatch history and…funded by Mann Co. association?

Adjusting my black-optic goggles if this is what I'm actually seeing here. So Mann Co. still exists ay? That's great and all…but is it running in a different management now? Like Gray's heir or heiress? Hope they don't kill us. But if this person is offering us good wages, I don't mind working with our new found establishment.

Continue walking with my fellow mercenaries…I had an odd feeling coming from my back of my neck.

Like someone or something going to tan our hide…like we're going to fight some freaks or monsters?

* * *

 **[In space-time continuum]**

" **I'm Painis Cupcake! I'M GOING TO EAT YOU!"**

" _ **Mottag! Mottag eovm sith reag pu!"**_

" _ **Bonk! BONK! Bonk! Bonk! Boink! Boink! Boink! Play ball!"**_

" **It smells like Christmas morning."**

" **I IZ SMART!"**

" **Pardon me."**

" **SEE!" "CEE!"**

" **I'm a ninja spy and YOU SUCK!"**

" **Stout Shako for 2 Refined!"**

 **"Ydob eht gnivael ssenkaew si niap!"**

" **Aya Shameimaruuuu~!"**

Somewhere in deep space, cracks begin to form as blue light glowing inside from another dimension where voices of creatures begin to break into reality.

* * *

[Engineer]

Nothing in consequences of being in the future I guess?

For a record…I might stay here for a while and try to find the address of a nearby Mann Co. building.

While further examining the poster, I heard the blasted Yankee wanted to move my hide to join along with my fellow mercenaries.

"What are you even doing Engineer? You're soiling your duty!" Hearing the bowed up Yankee screaming at my ear, I yelled at him to leave me at peace so I can piddle around of my answers.

"Y'all go on without me…I'll check you guys up when I'm finish checking everything up about this place." Seeing the obsessed Yankee stop screaming at me, he just shrugs and left to go on with the other mercenaries.

Okay, now time to think.

* * *

[Scout]

"Okay…um. What are we doing here again?" Saying those very words, it really gives me the déjà vu like this happen before?

"Because of Soldier and we don't know about what happened to Mann Co. So stop complaining you hooligan." Yeah…Mann Co. Sniper, man, you probably start saying we're out of our jobs and we might be inconstant on timeline whatever.

Man, Sniper can be a real pain in the ass sometimes.

"These itemz they display…they are indeed interesting group and I wonder how their experimented physiology workz." Oh jeez, you already freaking experiment enough on us and you're still horny over it?!

While walking around this boring ass museum, saw Pyro about to burn up some plants. But the thing notice that Spy is reaching out to his ambassador under his suit to kill its ass if that thing gets out of the line. Saw Hoovy smacking on his sandwich from a snack bar, and saw some kids staring out at some glove thing of what not in the glass container.

Hearing about this history of whatever group it is and got some information before I start losing interest here. They are this international organization, fought robots like us, defeated robots, somehow Mann Co. funded their program when the Omni-whatever happen. There's bunch of scandals and stuff in their place. They got close down and that's it. Boom!

So pretty much…boring!

Minding my own business and whatnot so we get out of here soon as possible…then things went down.

Out of nowhere! A huge ass gorilla who's wearing white armor came down from the roof, not in Hank J. Wimbleton style mind you, but in strangling each other in the air style. Not only him, but this sexy ass woman in purple tights tumbling down with him!

As the purple girl got up and doing her ninja skills to get up on the beam. She does the Australian Sniper magic and aims her rifle at the giant primate. The Gorilla notices the two kids-and shit went down after that.

"Um…are we going to do something here guys?" Turning to my pals who are watching the sudden turn of event, Spy dismiss it as it's pointless.

"Why? They look like they can handle themselves- ***AUGGHHK!*** " Before the cocky ass spy can finish his sentence, his entire head got exploded by the Female Peter Parker's sniper rifle.

Although knowing too well about Spy, he just left a fake corpse on the ground and I got the feeling that he's going to kick some ass here real soon of the person who shot him.

De-cloaking his Dead Ringer in his right hand and appearing to be fine in the opening like he just got resurrected…he looks rather piss.

Man I wish he dies so I can piss at his own grave.

"Change of plan. Kill them." Making his short statement, looks like we're going to kick some ass here after all!

While rushing in to play baseball with them, I see a strange dude who came out of the weird, black cloud thing and dressed like some angst Goth kid that came out at the corner of the school as he's starting to shoot at the Gorilla man with his shotgun things.

Batter up!

Running at him with my wooden baseball bat raise in the air, he didn't notice me and Boink! He got his head smash while I was running pass him! So touch down! Also, his blood got on my brown, hard Boston made bat which is a bonus.

Turning to see the Sexy spider is hanging a top of the beam. I think to myself…like PLAY BALL!

Pulling out my ball from my pocket, we're going to have a lot of fun here lady!

Sprinting at her and readying my bat to land a homerun on her! I toss the ball while I was in mid-air and smack that thing with full force as the Chick's eyes went wide open when she notice that the ball is going to land on her!

"What are you looking at- ***BOINK!*** - _God save the queen-*THUMP_!*" …And I miss! Where the ball instead end up landing on this sassy yet cool British girl where she appeared out of nowhere behind the spidey' chick! Whereas she got stun from the concussion as she fell down to the ground.

As for spider girl notice her, she noticed that she's down for the count on the floor. So she aimed her rifle at the unfortunate Brit'.

Fortunately for her, her luck saved her life.

When she about to put a bullet to her brain, a wild Frenchie appeared behind her and pulling out his bastard knife to cut that bitch up.

Appearing behind purple girl, the Spy decloaks and holding out his butterfly shit above his head where he's about to shank her neck, Spidey senses are tingling that's someone's behind her as she dodges his backstab, by leaping off the beam and fell onto the ground to avoid being slash by his blade.

 ***BOOM!* "AUGHHHHHHHHHHHN!"**

Hearing two explosions went off. Spidey, I look up to see Soldier and Demo went flying in mid-air. With Soldier holding out his Gardening tool and the drunken ass Scott holding his empty bottle of booze ready to smack that bitch up!

Looks like you're going to have a world of pain-wait a minute, no, no, NO!

Staring closely, I see the two douchebags are going to land on me than her! I begin to haul my ass away from them so my skull would remain intact!

"No, no, NO! ***CRACK!* MY LEEEEEG!"**

Trying to suppressed myself of making a girly cry like a wussy but failed, I look up to see Soldier confuse of his actual intended target was. In addition, I GOT MY FACE FREAKING SHREDDED BY DEMO AND IT HURTS LIKE HELL!

"Wait a minute? Who are we attacking again?" Oh you stupid little-!

Wanting to bitch at this dickhead who keeps breaking my freaking leg over and over again as he can't tell between a friend and a foe, I felt a stream of red light coursing through my macho like body as it closing the shredded wounds from my face and my bones begin to pick itself back together again.

"Thanks Doc." Knowing too well who's healing me, I turn to our sociopathic Franken Doctor as he's grinning with joy whereas he's too focus to hear my compliment.

"I vonder, who thiz mysteriouz little vella we have here?" Hearing his thick German accent and looking over to the Goth dude who's wearing the skull, birdy mask thing. I saw him gathering his smoke and-holy shit!

Bullets begin shitting out everywhere in this room from that cloud thing-now it's good time to run to avoid getting shot at!

Running and having a streak of luck of not getting shot at from the arrays of bullets, I saw the girl who was lying on the ground begin to regain her senses but still daze from the missed homerun that was intended for Spidey.

Turning around to see pepper of bullets are about to land on her. To do my darn inhumane speed and my handsome-ish self that the Goth dude got so impaled of my looks, he's starting to miss me in purpose!

Anyways again, I got to her distance and snag her from the white ground in bridal style, running our asses to a nearby pedestal thing to take cover!

By the way, I wasn't screaming like a girl during that adrenaline session I had.

Dropping this girl behind the display case and ducking down to avoid getting headshot either from the shotgun blast or the Spidey's sniper rifle. I think we're safe for now?

Ducking down and seeing the British girl is starting to fully wake up from her slumber of that stun I gave her. I turn around to notice two kids that are hiding behind the case as well from the barrage of bullets that are flying at us.

"Uh, yo wuzz' up?" Awkwardly greeting these two brats, I heard the shooting behind me finally stop…only to replace a Gatling gun sound that's going off.

Picking my head up, I saw Heavy glowing bright red as hell itself and seeing Medic behind him where he deployed the über thing as they're both glowing like a Christmas tree!

The mask dickhead is starting to fire off his shitty shotgun things but no fucking avail as they simply deflected off from his skin.

"Um lass…who are you?" What? Oh…

Turning to see the English girl that's questioning me, she's wearing goggles that covers her eyes, short slightly spikey brown hair, wearing this weird yellow jumpsuit thing and a leather jacket with a weird piece of white cylinder in the center of her chest.

Then this random shorty ruined my day!

"Ohhhhh! Tracer has a boyfriend!" Shut your damn mouth kid who's wearing the case thing. Besides, I'm already in love with Ms. Pauling…where I think she's in love with me back I think?

* * *

[Medic]

 **"I'M FULLY CHARGE!"** Overloading my Medi-gun with an overcharge burst! Our skin turn into bloody red and we shouted in a War Cry as Heavy begin shooting at this potential subject that I might dissect his corpse later!

As my favorite experiment begins to aim at this little pest we're having! This thing is way too clever as he dodged and hides behind the metal gallery displays to evade the en masse of bullets that's coming down at him!

"COME OUT YOU LITTLE BABY! MEET MY BIG FRIEND SASHA AS SHE CALLS FOR YOU!" Hearing him taunting to the pest where it hides behind the galleries. I look down to hear my Medi-gun screeching as the charge almost depleted.

"I'm running out of charge here Dummkof! Zo get ready!" Warning to my experiment that we're running out of juice soon, Heavy said his usual catchphrase "Dah!" to me, as he know that his end is coming.

As the Charge is officially drained, the overcharge vanished as our glowing red skin is not existent. I saw Heavy's entire skull has been popped by a single shot by this female sniper…O' Frau Spider will get a special treatment from me if she's captured alive.

As Heavy lie wasted from his headless corpse and his hologram humming to life, I activated my Projectile shield soon as possible when I heard bullets whizzing pass by me by this crow like menace firing his dual shotguns.

As the Red shield activated in front of me, the bullets that were about to land on me were then harmlessly bounce off from the hard, elastic red energy that radiated out from my Medi-gun.

Acting fast, I begin to revive my experiment back from his grave. I begin to fill up his empty hologram canister to reconstruct his head and reviving all of his important vitals in order for his bodily systems to function correctly.

As his entire skull begin to rearrange correctly and the beam rejuvenating his skin, the Hologram then faded away as Heavy is good as new!

"I never get used to dat Doktor." As my Experiment finally stopped complaining, he went through my shield easily as he's safe n' sound when the bullets kept bouncing off from my shield.

Having an odd sense that someone is behind me. I turn around to see the Spider is behind me with her rifle aiming at me!

"SNIPER!" Don't know either I call out to our fellow Sniper or her as a warning. Nevertheless, Sniper heard my call.

" **JARATE!"**

With a single toss of his jar full of urine. It splattered all over the female Spider when the glass shattered on the floor. As she looks down to herself in disgust of the state she's in.

In an instant, Sniper pulled up his bow and drew his arrow. When release, the arrow went flying right at her left shoulder. Pin cushioning her flesh and blood, whereas she looks like she's in great deal of pain but kept her stoic expression on.

She's lucky she wasn't standing still or else her puncture brain will be my experiment upon her!

As both quickly reacted, the purple Spider somehow turn her rifle into an assault rifle. Where she fired burst rounds at Sniper, as Sniper evaded her bullets as he pulled out his signature MAT-49 submachine gun.

Saw both of them dueled in Sniper vs. Sniper action…with machine guns.

* * *

[Sniper]

Looks like this is a contest of who is the best marksman here and a game of who's the prey or predator.

I'll be the predator first as her head will be my trophy!

Seeing the Redback Spider making her move by ducking down behind the metal casings, I did the same thing as well that all professional assassins do.

Getting up first, I'll be the first gentleman to exterminate you, you spider wanker.

Rehearsing the three tenets of being a professional…

Be polite.

Loading my MAT-49 with a fresh magazine, I heard the spider did the same as I gave her the same courtesy for her to be prepared.

Be efficient.

Holding another jar of Jarate, she'll possibly squirm in it in disgust and get distracted from it. In the other side, I heard she's tempering something.

And have a plan to kill anyone.

About to run, I heard something beeping beside me on the ground. That could not be good in any slightest way to do dealing with Demoman's bullshit.

Looking down, she set up a bloody mine near me!

As it beeped, it release out this noxious gas in the air as I have hard time breathing but that doesn't deter me!

Throwing Jarate within the mist of noxious clouds, the jar landed right below at her feet as she's now covered in piece of piss again when the glass shattered!

Both of us aimed our weapons at each other yet we are grimly too ill to aim, so our shots were inaccurate as both of us can't concentrate on our shots to do her being covered in thick piss and me suffering from the toxic miasma!

As this poison sucking the life out of me, I called the Doctor.

"DOC!" Hearing my cry for help, he came forward and using his Medi-gun to extract the chemical parasites consuming my flesh.

After a few while of being covered in red glowing mist…I felt the toxic then dissipated in the span of few second and I'm feeling better already!

"The gift ist extracted! I zhould be away…right now!" After he finishes his words, he duck down immediately and at the right time as a bullet went whizzing pass him when the Redback fired her rifle.

Oh…looks like we're back in Sniper action.

Pulling out my Rifle that's holstered behind my spine, I inserted a single cartridge into the chamber and ready to pop her brains out with a single brass round between my fingertips!

Aiming my sights at her, she did the same as well.

When we both about to pull the trigger. I heard something roaring behind me with a…beep.

 _*BEEP!*_ It's a fucking Sentry gun.

Ducking my head down behind the convenient place display case when the blaze of blasted bullets starting to spray everywhere in this bloody museum again, I saw Engie' was drinking behind enemy lines than doing anything else, lazing on his chair while his Sentry doing the work! If this is over, I swear I'm going to slaughter his ass for almost killing me and being a lazy boorish asshole!

* * *

[Engineer]

Looks I came in the right time ya'll.

After finding the address of a local Mann Co. store, I heard commotion stirring inside the museum and I'd wonder what mah fellas are up to?

Good thing I came in the right moment to help mah fellow mercs' up.

As a thunderstorm of lead spraying everywhere in this Museum from the dual Mini-guns to the occasional explosions from the rockets at the sockets, my sentry is watching the jackals like a snake and tracking their every moment when they pop out from their little hiding spots to strike at them.

So time to seat back and relax to whizz myself with booze.

Dropping ma' tool-box, the tool box itself opens up as it rolled out a chair, umbrella, and a cold stack of beers for ma' self to get wasted on. What a fantastic contraception I made to be lazy!

Sitting down on my chair, I grab an icy, cold alcoholic beverage and drank it down like a man. Gulping down each of the liquid that pour through my throat...what a sweet relaxation I'm having.

*Gulp!* **Bob riley.**

Relaxing on my old chair and hearing the endless drops of used lead on the floor with occasional bombardment of mah missiles and western shootout happening. It seems we won.

Until this crow Yankee appeared…

Heard something slithered beside me to the left. I got up to see my sentry got blasted into dolts! With two slugs before it can respond to the demonic Yankee.

DANG NAMIT'!

"Sentry down!" Yelling at my fellow Mercs' to do something here! One of them responded quickly.

And that's pyro of all people.

As this thing about to point his shotgun right at my face, a single red illuminating ball went flying towards him. When it impacts on his black leather trench coat, he was later then lit up in flames like a cooked country Longhorn steak. Smelling his charred skin in the western steak house and screaming like a maul!

As the Yankee finally notices he's in flames like a longhorn barbecue, he's starting to pat himself to extinguish the flammable substance that's on him. But it gave the pyro enough time to do a 360 spin in the air and holding its barbed-wire axe above its head.

Too busy to notice pyro's assault as he's being seared in fire, its axe landed on his right shoulder where blood begin to spur out and in quick reaction. The crow Yankee pulled out his shotgun under his trench coat and blasted that demonic creature-I mean my fellow mercenary to the ground with a big gaping hole in its digestive system.

Having enough time to do something, I will give him some Southern Hospitality of how we treat Yankees in Texas when they mess with us!

Pulling out my spiky wrench that is lace with spikes, this would tear a man's flesh to pieces and bleed them out by the intense laceration; this will be a great representation of how we tan someone's hide in Texas!

Charging at him with my wrench high in the air, I stroke down my wrench right at his chest. Where the spikes deeply ensnared onto his skin and I begin to reel it in, whereas pieces of his flesh begin to grind out of his bare chest, as streaks of blood begin to squirt out from his intense wounds when my wrench is out and half of his chest skin is sticking on the spikes!

Hearing the vermin squealing in pain from his gutted wounds, I was about to lift ma' wrench right at his skull but something went off behind me.

Hearing something loud and echoed in my eardrums that's knocking my skull back n' forth, causing me to almost to throw up from the sickly feeling crawling in my stomach. I turn around to see a kid was holding a broken piece of an electronic glove and knocking the spider girl down to the ground.

Well…looks like we got an upper hand here now partner-

 ***BOOM!*** What the Sam Hill?

Looking down to my gut, I saw my intestines dripping out, gore spilling out, and all that-…I think I'm losing blood to think properly here.

That's a load of bull- _*THUMP!*_

* * *

[Demoman]

Drinking my booze till I get drunk. I and my buddy Soldier are slacking off at the corner of this museum as my rest of fellow mercenaries got this mess, looks like they're doing fine without us. While I whizzing 'way with my booze, I heard someone running towards me.

Welz I gat de booze in ma-WHAT?!

Snapping my thoughts back, I saw this Crow bastard stole ma' favorite launcher from me while I was drinking as he ran for her spider lass!

"THEIF!" Grabbing ma' sticky launcher to teach him a lesson of not stealing someone stuff. I'll teach this wannabe clown fear my wrath!

Firing ma' five sticks at this crow menace! One glow-ly, sticky got near him as I pressed down the trigger and-

 ***KABOOM!***

KA-BOOM! Right hit da' spot!

While they're both in the air, the explosion didn't exactly hit them but it made the Crow Bastard drop ma' weapon!

Running towards my precious grenade launcher, Daddy is here, do not cry ma' weapon!

* * *

[Scout]

Well let's see…half of my crew got killed, saw Demoman crying like a girl of retrieving his launcher, and…the museum is destroyed. Nothing really bad happened here. So yeah!

Seeing the aftermath we're in…I saw futuristic equipment that could be made from Mann. Co got destroyed. Saw the cool English girl who's talking to the brat where he gave the gauntlet thing to her. The rest of my buddies are either being revived by our Deutschbag Medic or just bullshitting around here.

So…what now?

Remembering we need to get jobs since we're in the FUCKING future and we have no idea on how future job works. I might as well talk to the British girl about it.

"Um…yo? Who are you?" As the cool, British girl that I maybe cool with. She turned to me and raised her eyebrow in question of who we are since we're so badass here kicking their asses!

For some reason, we're going to have a long vacation here in the future...hope we don't do some time bullshit that'll mind fuck us.

* * *

 **There you have it, the Mercs' are going to have a job and there is going to be a surprise in the next chapter of who they're going to work with!**

 **Overwatch is nigh! So get your wallets up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So the Mercs are now with the Overwatch guys! Also, people starting to learn the Troll Symmetra like a troll engie and hearing voice actor of Scout following up with Tracer's lines.**

 **So here we go!**

* * *

 **[U.S, Austin TX]**

[Scout]

As me and my fellas were riding on some flying helicopter thing that don't have those spinning things on them. Instead, they hover from those blue, glowing wing things on them! How futuristic is that crap!

So anyways, after all my buddies were resurrected from the dead. I ask this British girl name Lena Oxton or Tracer for short if we can find any jobs that suit our mercenary work…which we pretty much kill anything in our path if you give us the right money or something like that? I really don't care since we really need the money you know?

Flying around in the sky for a while which the time is currently midnight as it round' like 3:00 AM I think?

Some of my buddies are sleeping like Soldier, Demo, and Heavy…but the rest are wide awake and thinking about what the hell we're going to do n' bullshit like that. I'm just awake and bored as heck here!

Tossing the ball up and down to burn some time here, looking down at the window to see more futuristic crap with bright, pastel lights everywhere with those hologram things, and shit tons of things that's very futuristic like those really big ass MEGA skyscrapers reaching to the stars n' like that.

As everything bright as hell below, I turn to Tracer who is a really cool fucking chick that I may get along pretty well. Like asking if she's an Overwatch person and says yeah, told me she likes playing baseball, and a really awesome person to talk to!

Oh man, she could be my sister that I ever wanted and my mom hate making sisters for no fucking reason! Also, where do sisters came from exactly? I always told that babies came from those flying feathery assholes that carry with those cloth things. I guess I'm right? Besides, mom doesn't lie to me unless it involves with French fucking assholes.

Looking back at the huge ass Gorilla who's wearing glasses like a nerd and wearing that white armor as he's holding his Hologram-Pad thing, he looks like he's playing…a crossword puzzle of some kind? A futuristic techno gizmo that can create any kind of shit here, I really don't know about how the future stuff works you know? Like I told you the fucking second time!

"Yo Trace! When are we going to reach your place to get some jobs here for us?" Telling Trace of when we're going to get there soon. She then turns to the Winston aka the Gorilla Man as she spoke to him.

"Winston…when are we going to get there?" As Trace ask him of when we get there. The Gorilla begins to formulate and think of the time we get there.

"If my calculations are correct, we'll be there around five minutes." FIVE FREAKING MINUTES?! This trip took like freaking five hours to get there and I'm already bored here!

"What?! That's a long ass time to get there?!" Shouting at him in disbelief, I heard the Frenchie asshole that's sitting next to me, complimenting of my situation as he's flooding the future helicopter with his goddamn cigarette smokes!

"Would you be patient boy? I'm getting tired of your voice and your worthless complaints." Go to hell spy! For fuck sake, do I need your opinion for? You backstabbing asshole?!

"Go to hell spy. So…are we there yet?" Talking to the primate if we're there yet, he told me no.

Then my girl Trace' join me as our patience just ran dry.

"Are we there yet luv?"

"No."

"Yo are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

* * *

 **[5 minutes later]**

"ARE we there yet?" As me and Trace' simultaneously spoke to him. Mr. Primate just lost his cool with us.

"For the last time no! We get there around…wait, will be there at three seconds already. So we're here now." As he about to shout at us, he looks back at his pad thing to see we're already here…well that was fast?

Looking outside again to see the building we're going to be in to get our jobs. I see a really tall building that looks like the Mann Co. headquarters…but more futuristic as I see green olive neon lights streaming at the edges and a tall proud bold letters which they're glowing in green, glowing lights as it proudly proclaims…

…

…

Wait… **Olive Mann Co.**?

Well I be damned, looks like someone is running here. Whoever it is, we got a new management here than that asshole Australian we worked with. Just hope this person isn't a dick at all to us.

As the flying heli-chopper thing begin to land on the black square thing with the white H on it. I saw this thing is connected atop of the roof edge where I saw two, glassy doorframes leading to the entrance of the once Mann Co. building.

When we landed, a loud ass beep range inside this god dang chopper we're in which made the rest of my buddies wake up. Especially for Soldier as he shot up like a bullet.

"WHA-REPORTING TO DUTY SIR PATTON!" As I saw that dick begin to salute to no one, he begins to realize he is in a plane-chopper thing, not in the freaking military for fuck sake.

The white, metallic door whirred up that lead us outside and I wonder…who is this person we're going to meet?

* * *

[Sniper]

Seeing the door is open, the two so called Overwatch agents stroll out of this strange flying contraception thing we're in. Might as well follow them to know more of this bloody place and learn new methods on how to kill my enemies more efficiently.

I'm still bloody, salty over that my prey escape from my grasp and her head could be my potential trophy if Engineer didn't intervene. I'll teach that Redback Spider hoodlum to know her place of not messing with me!

If I ever meet her, damn well I'll start making plans to kill her off in my hit list.

Slowly observing these two Overwatch nitwits who walk outside and enter inside those glass door entrances, I might as well plan for their timely deaths as well.

Getting out along the rest of my Mercenaries who followed suit, we step on the ground that's hanging at the edge of this building and following the path that leads to the glass entrance.

As we got inside, a long hallway appeared before us as its blend white and a single elevator stood front of us.

Seeing the Silverback primate typing something on the future do-hick-y where a blue hologram appeared with jumble words that I don't understand. The Silverback type something on it as the elevator opens up.

As we enter inside the pure, white box and see advertisement screen with only Mann Co. advertisement showing inside there.

Gathered inside, the ape then press a hologram thing and we begin to move down. Hearing the slow elevator music and a slow descend down to our destination.

After passing three floors, the door opens up and we found our robot versions of ourselves working within their metallic cubical offices and not killing us…including some humans passing through here with their monkey suits. The floor is glassy, metal like and those big skyscrapers windows to view those futuristic cities outside.

Getting out of the small, white cage we were on. I look behind me to see my two futuristic, robo-versions of myself saluted to us and I simply ignore them since I don't want to get involved in these time shenanigans we are now on.

As me and my boys are passing through the crowds of zombie monkeys typing on their hologram computers with mediocre souls, I saw a pair of TALL and GRAY doors in front of us within the en masse of business people surrounding us.

As the huge, ominous doors open up for us where it lead to another shadowy room that I can't see for shit. I wonder who this wanker that leave out his or hers light?

Entering inside the big doors and encountering darkness yet again here. All of the sudden, the ceiling lights went on and what stood there is a single wooden, refine table including a huge, rectangular window to get a good view of that unholy bright city we're in.

Looking around, the walls are colored in olive colored French décor of robot pieces and pictures of…a girl and that bloody bastard Grey Mann. After that, I see a teenage like girl who wears an Olive fancy, trench-coat with those puff white things near her neck, has long raven hair that reach to her mid-back, predatory amber like eyes…and that's it.

"Jeez, this lady look like she can freaking kill someone man. Who the heck is she? Owns Mann Co. or something like that? I don't think she can handle- …"

Before Scout can say anything stupid and listening to his hooligan-Boston speech that would make my ears bleeding by listening to this pansy! A menacing voice spoke up and I look to see a black, leathered chair that's facing to the big window spoke out.

"One word that comes out of your mouth…" Heard an elegantly refine yet venomous voice spoke out behind the chair and who's clearly sounded like a lady. The person turns her seat and she looks like that woman we saw from those photos that hung on the walls. Before I get off track, she threatens Scout if he keeps mocking her leadership.

Yup, this is the owner here.

"You will be a dead Scout and hung in my **human Trophy** room." Wait, how does she know about Scout since we're in the blasted future?

* * *

[Scout]

Oh…oh, okay! THIS LADY IS SCARY AS HELL!

Looking at this woman who looks around somewhere between her 20s or her 30s of her age. Her amber eyes glared at me. Telling me if I say the last part…she's going to definitely kill me. I'm not joking here.

"SORRY! Sorry mam! Also…who are you exactly since we just met?" Seriously, who the hell is she?! Aren't we supposed to listen of some future kid of Saxton Hale? Not this lady?

As this girl eyes raised an eyebrow at me in question. She just shrugs her shoulder and introduces herself to us.

"Hmm, fair point. I am Olive Mann, the heiress to Grey Mann where I legally own Mann Co. after beating Saxton Hale who's being an insensitive coward. After my father's former mercenaries killed him in an island, you guys killed those backstabbers. Also, don't you guys recognize me? I don't know how you guys got into the future in the first place, but, do you remember the rehired days with Ms. Pauling?" Wait…what?

What are you talking about? I don't remember we killed some mercenaries including that lovely Pauling rehiring us? Something is wrong here…

* * *

 **[In space-time continuum…again]**

After hearing Scout's conclusion, the cracks begin to worsen. As bits of reality begin to fall off and the blue light glowed brighter.

" **HEY FAGGOLA! LOOK AT REALITY BREAKING APART AND LOOK AT THESE FAGGOLA MONSTERS N FREAKS EVERYWHERE!"**

" **Shut it Brandon! I'll eleet hax thiz game called Overwatch so hard, I make Blizzard pizz off from me!"**

A man appeared in the large exposed crack. We thought he was dead, we thought he died by his health related cause, we thought he stopped making videos since he died.

But you are wrong…

A figure appeared who is wearing a black t-shirt with pink words on it says MaRobot, wearing a gray beanie, and his majestic smile.

IT IS **KITTY0706** and not in his furfag mode!

* * *

[Scout]

Uh…timey-British thing something that I don't understand because I'm not some time travelling alien or anything like that type of crap?

Looking at this lady name Olive Mann, so she's related to him that tries to ruin our jobs? But what's the thing time that the nerds called, a timeline offshoot or something like that bullshit?

"Arghh…Olive? How do you know these guys luv? I know you are all of the sudden luvvly-jubbly to them but they look quite dodgy?" Hearing my best buddy Trace speaking out the same reasoning since I don't know who the hell she is. She looks back at her but then begins to chuckle to herself.

"Don't worry Lena and don't over think about it…I know they aren't here, but an offshoot clones from the past of an improbable likelihood that happen to them. They would quickly recognize me but they didn't. Also, I'll give you a special fact about my company…"

As she turned her eyes to Trace and give the biggest revelation to us, so she spoke it.

"These guys n' Mann Co.'s tech are the inspirations of your weaponry and gear before U.N founded Overwatch. Your former organization has strong association ties with us as they studied our tech and techniques of the former mercenaries during the late 1960s that are best suited for you people. In addition, Mann Co. is the top funder of keeping Overwatch live n' running…but they aren't the only ones that have associated with MY company. We also share some of Mann Co. outdated secrets to certain companies and organizations aside from Overwatch…for the right price though." Wait…so that's the reason I keep hearing Overwatch and Mann Co. at the same time. Mann Co. majorly influenced this organization thing!?

After a brief moment in wonder from Trace and me not caring, Olive eyes shot at her in a warning.

"But we aren't part of your Organization; we just merely did business with the U.N as they pay us good money since inventing, maintaining tech isn't cheap you know? Why I'd help you because I have ties with Winston. In addition, factions, mercenaries, and companies begging for me to help them…but in an exchange if they are indeed prove worthy to get the attention of Mann Co. to earn their funds, influence, tech, or certain information they want. **But** if they try to harass me along finding out who's actually threatening me…that group will be taken down quick with a blink of an eye."

After she said that, she pulls out a file and placed it on the table. Um, what is she doing?

"Here…is a secret of my top tech. But I have many bidders wanting it from different groups. So to make it fair and I say it again, they must prove worthy to me by influence along money. We're just a business company and a company that created the best mercenaries around the world as we wanted the best out of the group."

Finishing her long ass explanation where I about to fell asleep, the Australian asshole sniper spoke up for us and asking the most important question to her.

"So…are you going to hire us and get paid?"

* * *

[Spy]

Smoking my cigarette and letting out a trail of smoke. This girl's words are preposterous and far from the stretch of imagination…yet at the same time of the condition we're in, seeing the advance technology that's surrounding us, I'll take her word for it.

Staring at our Australian bushman savage, he made a valid point despite his lack of sophistication. I wonder what the price is if we ever work for Olive Mann. What I read about her during our stay in various bases within the past, she's the heiress to Grey Mann.

Observing her if she can let out any weak spots expose and seeing it…she's a very observant lady and she knows what I about to do as her eyes flicker at me for a brief moment.

"Why yes, seeing what's left in the scrape of the former company and an association to the new Mann Co. I might decide to rehire you all and doing business for my company." Yes, we know that…but there's a question that I want to know.

"How could you survive for the many years while maintaining your young appearance? This is quite suspicious." Turning back at me again and she's letting a grin at me. She told me her vague secret to us.

"You have a good point there Spy and quite the observant one. I'll give you a hint, it involves with Cryo-stasis, butt load of Australium, and some cybernetics here n' there." As she stares back at me, her skin suddenly flash in a slight tint of gold…and I take it she's a heavy Australium user with advance technology to keep her alive.

"Anyhow, you two Overwatch agents are dismissed and be glad that I'm a third party here as Petras Act doesn't apply to us; I'm going to have a chat with these mercenaries. Furthermore, head to the lobby room with the _other_ associates I have. Probably your friend Widow and that edgy Goth dude are already there." Waving her hand in a gesture for them to leave, I heard Lena Oxton growled under her mouth when she heard that word Widowmaker. What, does she hate spiders?

After they left and the door close behind them, this fair lady Olive Mann grasp both of her palms and smirk between her lips. As if she has special plans for us.

"Oh yes dear, you people are going to be hired under Mann Co. jurisdiction. I'll pay you some good contracts and you'll get one." As she's grinning at us…looks like we're going to have a long stay in Mann Co. under her. Unless she pays decent credit to us and benefits that we like.

I wonder who this Widowmaker is and she sounds quite… _charmante._

* * *

[Widowmaker]

After our mission failure to retrieve Doom's Fist gauntlet, my Talon associates send me back to Mann Co. again, after hearing from my failures as we lost some influence over that important company where it gave important knowledge to Overwatch's tech that's vital to the former organization.

In addition, the bloody brute name Reaper is with me as he needs strong ties with Mann Co. to take down the remnants of his former organization little by little. Including the rest of the people with different backgrounds who are in dire need for Mann Co. support. As this company is quite…influential, way influential than the U.N ever was.

" **Looks like we're back to square one, god, fucking, damn it."** Hearing his words like a cutting edge with his unnecessary teenage angst that I don't want to hear at all from his tirades, he's still aboard with Talon though. So no worries for me…yet.

"Be quiet mon amie. I'm not happy either. So stop your moaning and focus on the task ahead." Checking and making a quick maintenance on my rifle if there are any defects on the inner workings. Checking everything, all the insides are working fine and adjusted for me to kill.

Ignoring Reaper's tirades towards me like a middle-school boy who's in his puberty, turned Goth, and possibly went into a school shooting after that. It's time for me to think.

Hearing his stupid, anguish hate speech, Talon's ship shook a bit and the entrance before us opens up. Where it leads to the entrance of Mann Co. headquarters atop of the roof…and now we need to wait in the lobby like the rest of the people who want some piece with Mann Co. since it's very influential of what I said before and how this company runs.

Stepping out of Chopper that owns by Talon, my employers drop me here with Reaper to regain their influence after that failed stunt we made.

Entering inside and stepping inside the glassy corridors. We enter the long narrow hallway where a single elevator appeared before us. Touching the pad and leading us back to the lobby for us to rest and _tangle_ along with the rest of the people who are here as well. Either if it is Overwatch, Talon, Vishkar, Helix Security, or independent groups. I cannot attack or kill under Mann Co. jurisdiction, especially in their private property as they can immediately take us down, defunded, and targeted any Organizations that harms them or who are associated with them…unless if they are outside of their territory, we can do whatever we want of what we please.

And I don't want to risk running into the company's bad side as they gave a good example when they dealt with our affiliate faction…who gotten way too rowdy with Mann Co. for their own good. As they…well, disappeared, without a trace of what happen to them. Only we got a warning from Mann Co. to cease Talon's action against the company as my organization agreed on doing so…fearing for their lives if they angered the corporate giant too far.

Hearing the elevator ding, the white doors open up and we step inside the elevator to head back to the lobby, as the _lobby_ contains a spacious, big living room and our own personal bedrooms as well in the hallways of Mann Co. inside the lobby, including the house necessities like the shower room, a kitchen, and so on.

Also I think they misused the word _lobby_ of how they treat their associates here and what they gave us than a normal lobby of sorts.

Waiting for the elevator ride to be over, the elevator ding and it reveals…the people I don't like any which possible.

I saw the Soldier waxing, brandishing his Pulse Rifle at his hands while keeping his red visor on his face as he glared at us behind his mask, the two Junkers are playing a game on their console near the huge, flat screen T.V as they sat on the blue couch, and the rest are irrelevant as the Vishkar whore is arguing with the former Street Rat who became a well-known DJ.

The rest…I care less about as they're doing their trivia things outside of Mann Co. territory.

I was doing fine, minding my own business…until I found an annoying, wretched, little insect right in front of me. Who spoke very fast that I can't keep up with.

"So how's your bloody day luv?" As this Overwatch pest flashing behind me, in front of me, and then to my right side…I really wish I can shoot her right now but I can't.

"Not in a happy mood if you ask me." Replying to this annoying fly that keeps buzzing around me, I lean to the corner and checking the rounds of my gun while ignoring the pester of this annoying Overwatch agent. I can't kill her or else Mann Co. will have my neck including my organization as well. I don't care for this British girl's liberal ideals and I don't care about my morality as I want to finish the job.

For Reaper of what he is doing, he's having his own little tirades with the old geezer vigilante of how much he hates him…and I don't know if he's doing it on purpose to mock him or sexual frustrated on him with full on hate in Black Romance.

That will be a no surprise from me…

Couple of minutes has pass, waiting for a contract to be made from Mann Co. to give me an assignment that would benefit all parties. I waited until I heard the elevator open behind me.

Turning to the direction of who entered our place…it's those people I saw back at the museum. I wonder why they're here, aren't they supposed to be hipster vagrants or something since they're all dress up like it's the 60s?

"LOOKS LIKE WE GOT OURSELVES A JOB HERE TROOPS!" Seeing a megalomaniacal person who looks like a wannabe soldier brat, I saw rest of his friends follow behind him and it looks like they're joining in with us…

What joys I'm going to be here and be drown by the annoyance around me…hope Mann Co. know what they're doing.

* * *

[Olive Mann]

Ah…my cybernetic eyes detected a time anomaly of those mercenaries from the past, someone really love to use his spell to bring people from the past in a different time out-shoot where they never get fired from my now deceased father.

That is what I deduce from them.

"MS. MANN! I delivered some contracts from the varieties of people that require their needs-and if they threaten this company, I'll bury them down to the GROUND of how cowardly they are!" Looking up to see a buff, Australian man who is my second in command of my company that negotiate with the many organizations and individuals that are dependable to us to do our advance technology that's far in the technological scale. My Adviser showed up and who's a bodyguard for me at the same time.

By Australian man, this person is the descendant of the great, great, great, and greater grandfather known as Saxton Hale…but I prefer to call him Saxton Hale Jr. or Jr. for short than the numbers. In a side-note, he resembled to his old man grandfather.

Now that reminds me, I wonder what does Australian douches up in the sky are up to? Probably making fun of us primitives and looking down at their destroyed island continent as they plan it to happen all along…which they show off their more superior tech to the world after egging on with the radical group called the Australian Liberation Front as they gave the wannabe Freedom Fighters their big, gaping middle-fingers and intentionally letting favors for the Omnics than the British immigrants in their country for them to do stupid stuff. Like nuking themselves while the original Australians are up in the sky, laughing at them of how pathetic they are over simple crap and how shitty they govern themselves.

And Jr. is no exception here, but I beat his grandfather fair and square, and now I run this company. So that would deal and dent with his ego.

Hearing the news that Jr. brought to me, I tap my fingers on the table as a blue hologram screen begin to form out of it. As my list of the many factions that wants my assistance on their goals if they are worthy of my time.

Scrolling through my to do list with varies of important, influential people or groups, looks like things will be interesting now since I have my personal company of mercenaries to deal with the many dirty works as they're best suited for.

What an interesting day we will have here in Olive Mann Co. and associates. Of how lucky those mercenaries are to work under my sleeves as they don't know how powerful I am.

Scrolling through of the depended factions that needs me, I hope they enjoy mangling with the current people that's now living under me…

I wonder how they feel with the modern worlds' heroes and villains…or somewhere in the grey line.

* * *

 **So part 3 is done! Looks like I see more crossovers with TF2.**

 **That is it for now. So the next chapter will be the interactions and the next, next chapter is the contract battle they're going to have.**


End file.
